


The best kind of love

by Pseudonymfox



Series: Sebastian Stan Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Baby, Breastfeeding, Cute, Emotional, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymfox/pseuds/Pseudonymfox
Summary: Sebastian comes home from work and sees you breastfeeding your newborn baby…





	The best kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> Request by anon : Hi, I’m so fan of your writing and I was wondering if you’d be okay to write Seb x reader where he come home and find his wife breastfeeding their new born. At first he’s kinda turn on, but then he realizes that’s it’s the most beautiful sight he ever seen. Lots of fluff if possible. But if you don’t want to write this it’s okay. Love you

The past last months of your pregnancy and the following first weeks Sebastian stayed at home with you. You got the nursery done together, read a lot of pregnancy books and shopped everything you thought you going to need if your little angel is there. It took you 19 hours of Labor, pain you couldn’t imagine because you thought it would be a good idea to have everything as natural as possible and at some point you even thought that you break your husband’s hand but he did actually good. The morning you woke him up and said that’s time, he looked like he would faint any second and he giggled excitedly every few moments. After pushing for hours you finally greeted your little girl to this world. She had brown hair like Sebastian which you were really happy about and your eyes. Sebastian also got to choose the name because you wanted a boy and even picked a name out but he insisted and told you that he had a feeling that it’s gonna be a girl, so he choose to name her Elena. 

You could see everytime you would look at her more and more of Sebastian’s features. After giving birth you got pretty emotional and cried about how happy you are. This was for you just the best feeling ever and the best kind of love you ever felt even if it was just the beginning of your little family.

Sebastian had to go working again. He promised tho that he wouldn’t take bigger parts since he really wanted to be there for you and and the family. He wanted to experience everything with you together. He would probably flip out if he missed something or turns into a dad who is never there because he had to work. He loved you and Elena way to much. Now that he is away filming for most of the day, you missed him and you are sure that Elena does too, she cried for hours. Seb always had her under control somehow which you loved. It’s beautiful to see him dancing with her on his chest through the living room or passed out together on the couch. Your heart melted away everytime you looked at them and asked yourself how you had created such small bundle of joy and love.

Currently Sebastian got on his way home..finally. He couldn’t wait any longer to see you again, it felt like torture to be away all day and sometimes deep in the night. Through the day he showed every person he met on his way, proudly photos from his baby girl or you two together. Every once in a while he facetimed you or at least texted if you are ok,that he loves you, that you kiss Elena for him or send him more pictures of her. He got really protective as you got pregnant and that got even more as you gave birth.

The night already set in after long hours of filming. He guessed that you would be asleep or most likely hoped you would rest after everything you’ve been through, he was extreml proud of you. Most of the night he tried to stand up if she would wake you with her crying. The cab pulled over in front of his house, that he brought after you got married, he climbed out and unlocked quietly the front door. The lights are already off and the silence made him a little uncomfortable but that was just him caring and worrying to much. He locked the front door again and got upstairs, slowly reach for the bedroom door. Not as expected the bed was empty and but still not untouched. Elena must have woken you up again. If she is one thing than she is really in time to wake up every night at the same hour. He changed in his sweatpants before going down the hall towards Elena’s room, just peeking his head through the half-open door he saw you and smiled.

You sat with Elena in your arms in the rocking chair he got from his parents, breastfeeding her while rocking slightly back and forth. To be honest the last time you had sex was a little far away because he didn’t even dared to touch you anymore at a certain point of your pregnancy because he got scared that he could hurt her something would have happened and well afterwards you need time to rest and heal again before he would get the ok from your doctor so it was only natural that he felt kind off turned on by you breastfeeding your newborn.

Still on the same time it was for him really breathtaking to see you so caring with this little human you both created. He always told you that you are already such a great mother.

“Hey. You’re home again!“ you cut him off from staring at you from the doorway and getting lost in thoughts again. Seb smiled brightly and approached you from the door he was standing and kissed the top of your head.

“How are you feeling babe?“ he whispered and took a seat besides you watching you again.

“Tired and I feel like a living foodtruck, we missed you and she wasn’t really in the mood for sleeping today.“ you chuckled softly before a yawn escaped your mouth even with you messy hair and tired look, he couldn’t be any more in love with you at this moment.

“I am somehow really turned on by this but I also couldn’t love you or Elena more right now.“ he said softly, looking up from Elena to you.

“Don’t worry we will make the time up. That’s a promise“ you winked at him.

“I love you both so much” Sebastian said leaned in closer too you.

“We love you too Seb” you replied and he gave you loving kiss before you enjoyed the moment together as a family. This love to have you in his life and create this sweet angel in your arms was truly the best kind of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated :)
> 
> xoxo Sophie


End file.
